-Colors-
by Leixym
Summary: For the Anime Roleplay forum's July writing contest. Six little glimpses into the lives of the Lutris Guardians and their loved ones, each based on a different color. OC fic, mentions of cannon characters and elements, OC boy x boy, post-cannon.
1. Blue

**A/N: **Hajimemashite! Watakushi no namae wa _Reishimu _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

(Nice to meet you! My name is _Leixym_. Please keep me in your favor/treat me well!)

So, I was just sitting around, doing school work (being home-schooled _really sucks _sometimes, guys.) when I started thinking about _Anime Roleplay _forum's July writing contest, and it hit me-I could use this for my OCs. It's not likely to win, but that 's fine! I had fun with it.

So, a few warnings-there are some rather dark implications here, so if they bug you, the little arrow at the left hand side of the toolbar is there for a reason, as is the X on the right. Also, OCs, original families, gay/bi/lesbian OCs, and depressing back stories.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Do I _want_ to own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! ? Yes and no. _Do_ I own it? No.

* * *

~*~  
**_Blue_**  
~*~

It was going to storm again.

He could tell. He'd always been able to tell-with relative accuracy-when and if a storm would hit and just how bad it would be. From the rising humidity to the way the wind was blowing, he could take it all into account to figure the when, where, why and so on of a storm.

He'd wanted to be a meteorologist when he grew up.

A streak of white danced from the clouds to the ground, a loud crack of thunder following. Instead of heading home, the tanned boy merely flinched and continued to sit on the park bench, his light green eyes fixed on the darkening sky as he munched on his meager meal-a small loaf of somewhat stale bread and a hunk of cold-and likely almost expired-chicken.

He would rather face his fear of lightning here instead of going _home_. _Home _was worse than his fear. _Home _was the _cause _of his fear. _Home _wasn't home at all.

_Home _was a nightmare for all who entered.

He closed his eyes, relaxing as the wind began to blow harder. It ran through his short, caramel-colored hair, and caused his black button-up shirt to billow and dance. It brought back memories of a simpler time-of stormy days spent outside without fear, splashing in puddles and pretending he could fly with his little sister. The peaceful moment was ruined by another, closer crack of lightning and thunder that caused the boy to jump horribly and fall off the bench, whimpering in fear.

_'It's just a little lightning, Dante!' _a part of himself screamed, _'Get a grip! It never scared you before!'_

But Dante hadn't know _them _before. And now that he did, Dante's mind couldn't help but slip back into that dark place when there was another, even closer flash and _CRACK!_-the one where he was still like any of the other kids, still hauled off to that horrid room with that sadistic bastard if he so much as breathed wrong. To a time when cracks of either electricity or a whip meant a long day of physical pain, when he was lucky to have bread at all, moldy or not. Where he thanked God constantly that he still had all his fingers and toes and his little sister. To a time before his sister-little, sweet, _innocent_ Cara-had been tortured, tormented, and _broken _by those monsters.

To a time he dreaded climbing into a bed instead of looking forward to it.

He almost screamed when he felt arms wrapping around his shoulders. He tensed, knowing one wrong move would be either his or his sister's doom-both, if _he _was feeling particularly nasty today-

_"...nte!"_

_"...ante!"_

_"Dante, snap out of it already! C'mon, babe, wake up!"_

The tension slowly melted away as he slumped back into the body that held his. He knew that voice, that accent-it was the _only _one that ever _dared _to call him _babe_, of all things. Tears slid down his face with the rain he hadn't noticed until now as he turned and buried his face in the chest of the one holding him.

"Nathaniel..." he sighed, relieved that it was the taller boy and not one of his..._their_ tormenters.

Small black braids tickled the sides of his face as warm hands with long fingers rubbed his back in comforting circles. Dante wrapped his arms around the other boy, grabbing fistfuls of his black t-shirt as he tried to get a hold of himself...

...and promptly realized just what he was doing. He squawked indignantly and shoved himself away from the taller boy, who was laughing at his reaction. Laughing, relieved plum purple eyes met embarrassed light green as the brawler glared at the illusionist.

"B-bastard!" the Italian stutters, an no, he is most certainly _not _fighting down a blush, _thank you very much_.

Nathaniel merely smiles, and Dante finally notices that it's actually raining really hard. They're both soaked to the bone, and it's because of that _little _detail that he also notices the extra weight on his shoulders and the fact that, _hey, there's something on my head!_ He blinks, confused, before looking down. He then looks back up at Nathaniel, who smiles gently, and then back down at the indigo hoodie draped over his shoulders.

Nathaniel's hoodie.

He blushes bright scarlet, because this, this is something highly intimate. It may not seem like much, but this was definitely a big deal to Nathaniel. Nathaniel's hoodie was _sacred_. It was the last thing he'd gotten from his adopted family before they were killed and he and his adopted brother kidnapped. Not even Cole, the aforementioned brother, was allowed to wear it. So for him to be wearing the older boy's hoodie...

He was being put above the other's own _brother_.

His heart rate sped at the thought, warmth spreading from his chest up to his face as he looked down, fiddling with the aquamarine earring in his right ear out of habit. His thoughts began to run wild, trying to think of something he could do to show his thanks. Saying it really wouldn't be enough-not for this.

Dante bit his lip, scooting forwards and turning so that he sat next to Nathaniel. He fiddled with his earring again before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. He lowered his hands to his lap before taking another deep breath. This time, however, he didn't let it out.

He slipped a hand into the black strands on the back of the older boy's head, causing fine black eyebrows to rise and irises to sparkle with a mixture of surprise, delight, and anticipation. Dante blushed and pulled the illusionist closer, lifting his own head to meet him partway.

Neither could really tell you how long they stayed that way. Even if they could, they probably wouldn't. To the two boys, the world consisted of nothing but them for those precious few moments. No worries about younger siblings, friends, or fellow Guardians. No scumbags that kidnapped and adopted and lured kids in with nothing but a living hell in mind for them. It was just _them_ for those precious few moments.

Dante pulled back, scowling as a fiery blush spread across his face. Nathaniel smiled gently, quickly pecking the younger's cheek and picking him up-bridal style. Dante, of course, was none too happy with this.

"B-b-b-b-bastard!" he screeched, "P-put me do-_mph!_"

He was quickly silenced by another quick kiss from Nathaniel, who smiled mischievously at the blushing Sun Guardian in his arms.

"Sorry, no can do." he chirped, "I gotta get you back to the manor ASAP. Boss-man's orders.

"And besides that, your lips are turning blue."

"S-so?" Dante responded, "D-doesn't explain wh-why you're h-holding me like th-this!"

"Besides the fact that I want to?" the brunette laughed, "I'm faster than you, for one. And for another, it's keeping you warm."

Another mischievous smile worked its way on his face, somewhat darker than the one before.

"Unless you want to warm up in some _other _way." he purred suggestively.

This caused scarlet to bloom across the younger's face.

_"BAAAASTAAAAAARD! PUT ME DOWN, DAMN PERVERT!"_

Nathaniel just chuckled, noticing that, as much as Sun protested...

...Dante wasn't actually doing anything to escape his arms.

* * *

**Explanations:**

Indigo is a shade of blue-purple. The shade I'm referring to here is the version that's more blue than purple.

Aquamarine is a pale blue-green color. The gemstone of the same name is-obviously-the same color, and is the birthstone for the month of March.

Rain (and water in general) and wind are usually portrayed as being blue-even the Rain Flames in this manga are blue.

Blue is also considered _the _color for boys and men.

These are some things/meaning associated with blue that I tried to include-

Positive-Calmness, serenity, unconscious, subconscious, calming, contemplative, trust, security

Negative-Sadness, depression, ambiguous, immoral, chilling

I hope you like this so far...I might eventually post the _full _story behind these OCs and their famiglia, but for now, these little glimpses at what may happen will have to do...

Later!


	2. Green

**A/N: **I don't like this one as much...but then again, I struggle with fight scenes and Sierra's personality type...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **While I own my OCs and plots, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! still does not belong to me.

* * *

~*~  
**_Green_**  
~*~

It was a rather pleasant day in Italy-the sun was shining merrily in the clear blue sky, the temperatures weren't too bad, and everything seemed peaceful. However, not all was as it seemed. For deep in the thick forest that hid the main base of the Lutris famiglia...

Sparks flew as katana and naginata clashed, their wielders each determined to win. The pink-brown eyes of the girl locked with the boy's plum-colored irises as she darted back, lighting her ring. Green sparks of electricity danced from her hand and weapon as she spun it briefly before pointing it towards the other brunette.

She was surprised when-instead of attacking or running-he laughed, lowering his katana.

"Ah, I know who you are now." he grins, and really, she wants to wipe that expression off of his face. It's mocking her, a barrier between her and her little brother, and _anything_ that comes between her and Leonardo has to go.

"You're Sierra Ruiz, aren't you?"

Sierra jerks, because, really, how does _he _know that?! How _could _he know that? The only way he could possibly know that is-

And her mind stops there, because it could be one of two things, and she really doesn't want to get her hopes up.

"Leo looks a lot like you, you know." he grins fondly, "You two even have the same glare."

And now it's her heart that stops. She...couldn't have heard right...he...he...

He knew Leo.

"I've been taking care of him." he chirps, "He's part of my deal. You know about the deals, don't ya?"

Her heart begins to beat again-at least, that's what it feels like-and relief, grief, and jealousy all bubble to the surface in a confusing cocktail of emotions. The normally apathetic girl begins to shake, tightening her hold on her still sparking weapon so that she wouldn't drop it. He knew Leo.

He got to see Leo grow, to see things she missed. He knew what Leo liked and didn't like now, what he'd been through, what he'd seen. A part of her was relieved and happy-yes, she knew what the deals were. They Lutris offered them to the strongest of their victims. In exchange for their services as Guardians, the Lutris would leave the ones that person cared for most alone.

It meant that Leo was safe so long as the boy before her did his job. It meant that Leo had someone he could go to, someone to look up to, and it made her so, so ridiculously happy. She would be forever grateful to the illusionist, the Lutris Mist, for looking out for Leo.

But she couldn't prevent the stabs of envy, the roaring of the green-eyed monster deep inside of her. _She _wanted to be the one. The one to support Leo, to guide him, to care for him and watch him grow. It was her right! That was _her_ brother, not his!

The tanned girl ran a hand through her wavy black hair. She had to calm down. The boy brought Leo up for a reason, _stopped fighting _despite having _orders _to eliminate her, for a reason. She had to be cautious-he could be on her side, or it could be a trick.

"What do you want?" she huffed, not lowering her naginata.

"The same thing you do." he told her with a grin, "I want to bring these bastards down and keep you little brother safe."

Another reminder of how close he must be to the younger boy.

"And how do I know telling the truth?" she asks, suspicions beginning to surface.

They were quickly squashed by four words.

"Big Blue, Green Fighter."

Sierra's eyes widened. The seemingly random words were their old superhero names from when they still played pretend-Sierra's was Green Fighter, Leo's Big Blue. Only they and their parents knew about that-they were too embarrassed to repeat it to anyone else. Leo would _never, ever _tell someone he didn't completely trust. It sent another pang of envy through her, but she straightened up, resting her naginata against her shoulder lazily and brushing leaves and other forest debris off of her teal halter top.

Her weapon, however, still crackled with her lightning flames. Leo trusted this guy-fine, she would give him the benefit of the doubt. However, it could still be a trick.

"You know..." he starts, flopping down on a-_hey, was that log here the whole time?! _ "I'm really kinda jealous."

Sierra blinked in surprise-_him _jealous of _her_?

"You're free." he begins, "You're not trapped here, fighting to keep the ones you love safe from the ones they live with, being tortured daily, having to watch others be tormented or brainwashed as you work for your tormenters, always the victims of either the sickening glances of admirers or the disheartening glares of the betrayed."

He continued on, talking about life with the Lutris. Of horrible plots she only knew the half of, and of disgusting monsters wearing the faces of men and women. Of what those who resisted were forced to do, and the punishments for so much as making a sound.

Sierra felt the bile rising, covering her mouth as the boy in the indigo hoodie explained the situation in full. Normally, she didn't care. _Normally_, she was a very relaxed, easygoing, somewhat lazy girl who let nothing faze her. But this, _this _is what her brother had lived through for the past five years.

Her inexperience hit her hard at that moment. Maybe if she'd been more active, if she'd taken more jobs rather than shoving them off on the others, she'd be used to tales like this one. Maybe she'd have already rescued Leo and everyone else...maybe this, maybe that...maybe...

She forced the thoughts away-now she was just being immature. She _needed _to _focus_. Her head _had_ to be in this, or she could very well end up losing it.

She breathed in deeply, letting it out all at once before locking gazes with the taller teen, her mind made up.

"Alright. What's the plan?"

* * *

**Explanations-**

Forest equals plants and greenery. Duh.

For those of you who are not very familiar with Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Lightning Flames are green in color.

Teal is a shade of blue-green/green-blue. The exact color is debatable, like indigo-some people think it's more green than blue, others the other way around. Here, it means a bluish green, similar to the hair color of Fran.

These are some things/meaning associated with green in various cultures that I tried to include-

Positive-Calming, relaxation, youth, joy, security, trust

Negative-Envy, jealousy, inexperience, immaturity, illness, bile


	3. White

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is still not mine.

* * *

~*~  
**_White_**  
~*~

It's over.

They're free.

The Lutris have fallen.

And yet the girls sit quietly in the white room, unsure of where to go from here. The crisp cleanliness of the room and the overwhelming chemical smells are irritating, and only add to the solemnity of the situation. It is silent except for the beeping of the monitors, empty and large even with five people in the room.

The youngest quickly shrugs it off, turning to her sister and cousin and babbling away like a normal eight year old. She doesn't quite understand, having been shielded from the worst of it, but she knows that something is wrong. So she does the only thing she knows how to do-act like nothing is wrong.

Her sister notices, playing along to lighten the mood. The albino laughs and nods at all the right places, throwing in teasing jabs and snarky comments every now and then, just to ruffle the tanned girl's feathers. Soon enough the pale blond in the first bed joins in with polite comments that turn into snippy retorts that have even the two still gloomy girls chuckling.

The younger blond next to the elder's bed finally laughs and joins in, her childish speech patterns and animated way of expressing herself helping lighten the mood even more than before. It was really no wonder that the girl had been the Lutris' Rain Guardian. She fit the part quite well, always cheery and optimistic, washing away the worries of others, helping them stay calm and level-headed when they needed it most.

The final girl frowns still. She sighs and ties her dark amber hair back, glad not to be included in the chattering and bickering of the others. She never did like being around people.

Well...that wasn't quite true. She didn't mind being around people-she just preferred to not interact with them. She liked to drift along the edges of gatherings, watching as others exchanged words and gestures with each other. If the choice of Rain was obvious, then the choice of Cloud had to be equally as obvious. A loner who protects while remaining separate, aloof, and unbiased.

_'Yes,' _the girl in the second bed thinks, _'If Caesey is a 'Perfect Rain', I am certainly a 'Perfect Cloud'._

_'And Nathaniel a 'Perfect Mist',' _she thinks ruefully, _'Always concealing his true motives, it's no wonder so few trust him. And yet without him, we would still be with __**them**__...'_

Her thoughts wander into that dark pit of what ifs. What if the plan had failed? What if the Vongola Decimo and his guardians hadn't been there? What would have happened if Sierra and her ragtag group _hadn't _managed to find their base?

What if...?

"Hannah!"

The tall girl blinks, immediately looking up to find four worried faces staring back at her. She wonders what she must have missed, for them to be looking at her like that, but then she feels it. The wetness on her cheek, the sting in her eyes, and the lump that's lodged itself in her throat.

"Sissy, is Hannah okay?" the girl with her hair color asks her sister, the albino turning her pink-red gaze to her.

"Ileana, sweetie, why don't you go next door and visit Leo, Lambo, and Sakura for a bit?" the pale girl suggests to the tanned one, whose eyes widen as she nods excitedly.

"Really?!" she squeals, before remembering that they're in a hospital and lowering her voice, grinning sheepishly. When her sister nods a yes, Ileana visibly brightens and darts over to the door.

"Bye sissy, Hannah, Caesey, Ms. Amanda!" she chirps, addressing each one of them before slipping out the door with a giggle.

With the youngest gone, the two teenagers and only adult in the room turn to Hannah. Worry and stubbornness are evident in their eyes, and it gives the whip-wielding teen a sense of foreboding. She scowls harder than ever and swipes her arm across her face, turning to the left and looking out the window to avoid their gazes as best she could. Unfortunately for her, it was nighttime, and their faces were reflected back at her-this time with her own red, tear-streaked face staring back at her as well.

"...you know, they're probably going to burn this place to the ground, accidentally or not." she half-jokes, because that's a rather dangerous combination-two Suns, a Mist, and a bratty, cry-baby Lightning. It's not entirely impossible, especially with the cow brat's preferred weapon being grenades and his horrible habit of throwing them when upset.

It causes the other three to smile awkwardly-it was funny and true, but they were still worried. Her albino cousin Lily stands and slowly makes her way over to her bed, sitting on the edge of it and looking her in the eyes. Those bright, clever eyes bore into her own burnt orange orbs, searching them for something, anything that might tell her what's wrong. She goes to brush a stray piece of bangs out of the younger's face, but pulls back in surprise when she flinches and jerks away from her hand, and she knows now what is wrong with the other.

"You're thinkin' about _them _again, aren't ya?" her cousin asks, eyebrows forming a concerned 'V'.

When Hannah merely avoids her gaze, she mutters a soft _'Knew it'_ before gently resting a comforting hand on the other girl's back, stilling when she tenses and rubbing when she finally relaxes. Lily's delicate hand is joined by a smaller, darker hand on her right shoulder, causing Hannah to blink in surprise-she hadn't seen Caesey so much as twitch, let alone walk across the room. A calloused thumb begins to stroke her shoulder in yet another comforting gesture, and Hannah is honestly touched-she can tell from the blond's chocolate-colored eyes that she cares for and admires her a lot, something Hannah had never imagined happening. She had always thought that the younger girl simply put up with her.

The tears start again, and the young woman behind her offers a gentle smile that is reflected back to her in the window-and that, _that_ is what makes her come undone. The dam blocking her emotions bursts, and she cries harder than she's ever cried before. Not even at her parents' funeral did she cry this hard, nor when she was kidnapped by the Lutris, or when her closest friend died in a vain attempt to escape.

She doesn't know how long the four of them stay like this, nor does she quite recall just when the door opened and a bored-looking Sierra laid Ileana next to her before nodding silently to her and leaving, though she knows it happened. She doesn't remember dozing off with her cousins and friend, doesn't know if she was awake or asleep when they crawled into her bed and curled around her. What she does remember is the nurse slipping in with extra blankets and pillows. She can recall the sound of Amanda laughing quietly before she also settled down for the night. And she knows she thought, briefly, that maybe she _wasn't _such a 'Perfect Cloud' after all.

And that maybe, _just maybe_, she was fine with that.

* * *

**Explanations:**

Albinos are people or animals who have little to no pigmentation in their eyes, hair, and skin that result in white hair; pale blue, pink, red, or purple eyes; and extremely pale skin. Lily (real name Lillian) is an albino, thus my decision to include her in **_White_**.

Hospitals are usually very, very white, but I probably don't need to tell you that. So are clouds...though Cloud Flames-for those who don't know-are actually purple in color...

These are some things/meaning associated with white that I tried to include-

Positive-Innocence, purity, cleanliness, complete, whole, simplicity, neat, immaculate, pristine, new beginnings.

Negative-Sterile, stark, empty, isolated, cautious, plain, distant, critical


End file.
